1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserting shape detecting probe, and more particularly, to an inserting shape detecting probe which detects the inserting shape of an endoscope inserting portion by inserting the inserting shape detecting probe in a treatment tool inserting channel or by fixing the inserting shape detecting probe in an inserting portion of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an endoscope is widely used in the medical field and the industrial field. Particularly, in the endoscope used in the medical field, by inserting a soft inserting portion to the winding body cavity, the organ at the deep portion in the body cavity is observed or diagnosed without the incision of the body surface, or medical and therapeutic treatment such as the removal of the lesion organ in the body cavity or the resection of the polyp are performed by inserting a treatment tool in a treatment tool inserting channel which is arranged to the endoscope if necessary.
However, when the endoscope having an elongated inserting portion is inserted from the anus side and then examines the digestive tract on the bottom side, the smooth insertion of the inserting portion in the winding body cavity needs the skill. Because it is not determined where the distal end position of the inserting portion exists in the body cavity and how the inserting portion is inserted.
Then, in order to know the inserting state of the inserting portion of the endoscope, an X-ray non-transmitting portion is arranged to the inserting portion, and the inserting shape of the endoscope is obtained by the sight through the X-ray, and thus the bending state of the inserting portion or the distal end position of the inserting portion is detected. However, an endoscope shape detecting device using the X-ray is large in scale, and an examination room needs a sufficiently wide space to arrange a device for irradiating the X-ray.
Further, an operator must operate the endoscope in addition to the operation for irradiating the X-ray, in the endoscope examination. Thus, the burden of the operator increases. It is not preferable to detect the inserting state of the endoscope inserting portion with the X-ray.
Herein, the inserting portion of the endoscope has a plurality of devices for transmitting electromagnetic waves or ultrasonic waves, an external detecting device receives signals from the transmitting devices of the inserting portion, the shape of the inserting portion is displayed on the screen of the detecting device upon inserting the inserting portion of the endoscope. Further, the endoscope comprises a treatment tool inserting channel comprising an inserting shape detecting probe inserted therein comprising a magnetic field detecting device arranged in the treatment tool inserting channel. Then, the inserting portion is inserted in the body cavity in the inserting state of the inserting shape detecting probe, and thus the shape of the inserting portion is displayed on the screen of the detecting device upon inserting the inserting portion of the endoscope.
As mentioned above, the inserting shape detecting probe has therein the plurality of shape detecting devices and a plurality of signal lines. Upon using the inserting shape detecting probe, an electric signal from the inserting shape detecting device is applied to the inserting shape detecting probes via the plurality of signal lines, and the inserting shape detecting probe is driven. In this case, the inserting shape detecting probes might be heated.
Generally, “IEC60601-2-18: Particular requirements for the safety of endoscopic equipment” prescribed by IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) is applied to an endoscope apparatus. In the requirements, “Surface temperature of attaching portion” (42.3 section) is applied to the increase of surface temperature of the inserting shape detecting probe.
Conventionally, in the endoscope apparatus in which the inserting shape detecting probe is inserted in the treatment tool inserting channel of the inserting portion and the shape of the endoscope inserting portion is detected, the inserting shape detecting probe comprises a plurality of shape detecting devices and a plurality of signal lines for the purpose of the precise detection.
FIG. 15 is an enlarged cross-sectional view of a main portion showing a part of one conventional inserting shape detecting probe having the plurality of shape detecting device and the plurality of signal lines extended from the shape detecting devices.
Referring to FIG. 15, the one conventional inserting shape detecting probe has a plurality of source coils 121 (only one is shown in FIG. 15) as shape detecting devices on a core wire 123 at a predetermined interval. Further, the source coil 121 and a signal line 126 extended therefrom are arranged in an outer sheath 120 and, then, the outer sheath 120 is filled with a solvent (not shown) such as silicone, thereby forming the inserting shape detecting probe.
However, the conventional inserting shape detecting probe with the above-mentioned structure is manufactured with the troublesomeness for a long time. Further, the arrangement position of the signal lines are not uniform upon filling the solvent. The inserting shape detecting probe with the desired specification is not assembled.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-47586, for example, discloses another inserting shape detecting probe which is inserted in the treatment tool inserting channel and the shape of the inserting portion is detected with high precision, high-assembling property, and high-resistant property.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-47586, the other inserting shape detecting probe comprises: a long and slender core wire having a plurality of shape detecting devices fixed thereto at a predetermined interval, from which a plurality of signal lines are extended; a plurality of inner sheaths which are arranged on the proximal end portion side of the shape detecting devices that is fixed to the core wire and in which the core wire and the signal lines are inserted; connecting and fixing means which covers the shape detecting devices and the inner sheaths adjacent to the shape detecting device and which integrally connects them; and an outer sheath in which the plurality of shape detecting devices integrated to the core wire and the plurality of inner sheaths are inserted. By inserting the inserting shape detecting probe in the treatment tool inserting channel of the endoscope, the shape of the inserting portion in the endoscope is precisely detected.
FIGS. 16 and 17 are diagrams showing the other conventional inserting shape detecting probe, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-47586. FIG. 16 is a diagram showing the entire structure of the other inserting shape detecting probe. FIG. 17 is an enlarged cross-sectional view showing a part of the other inserting shape detecting probe shown in FIG. 16.
Referring to FIGS. 16 and 17, an inserting shape detecting probe 101 comprises; a long and slender core wire 123 having a plurality of source coils 121A to 121L fixed thereto at a predetermined interval, from which signal lines 126 are extended; a plurality of inner sheaths 124, which are arranged on the side of the proximal end portions of the source coils 121A to 121L fixed to the core wire 123 and which have the core wire 123 and the signal line 126 inserted therein; a connecting and fixing member (thermal contracting tube or adhesive layer) which covers the source coils 121A to 121L and the inner sheaths 124 adjacent thereto and which is integrally connected to the source coils 121A to 121L; an outer sheath 120 having the plurality of source coils 121A to 121L integrally arranged to the core wire 123 and the plurality of inner sheaths 124 inserted therein.
In the other inserting shape detecting probe shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, the inserting shape detecting probe is inserted in the treatment tool inserting channel and the shape of the inserting portion is precisely detected. Further, the inserting shape detecting probe is realized with high assembling-property and resistant property.